invisibleincfandomcom-20200222-history
Agency
Notes to the content on this page The content below is a work in progress gathered from bits and pieces of in-game information and some minor added stuff to keep a sentence and/or story/profile flowing. It is in no way 100% accurate and should be taken lightly and is also the reason why this is an orphaned page. Agents Decker Real name: Brian Decker / Age: 38 Augments: Neural Networking / Items: Neural Disrupter, Modded Cloaking Rig Decker affects a persona from a bygone era as an act of protest against a world gone mad for technology. Quick on his feet and with his fists, rumor has it that he's packing more augmentations than he's willing to admit. He was chief of security for K&O's California branch until an escalating love affair with the bottle chased him out of the Corporate world. Internationale Real name: Maria Valdes / Age: 36 Augments: Wireless Emitter / Items: Neural Disrupter An ex-airborne scout in the Free Cuban Army, Valdes went underground after the re-annexation of Havana. Several years of freelance action against Corporate interests led to a considerable bounty on her head, and she joined Invisible for the chance to pay it off. Her tactical prowess is legendary, but her conscience can be a liability on and off the field. Shalem 11 Real name: Raymond Malik / Age: 40 Augments: Enhanced Optics / Items: Salvaged Disrupter, Desert Wind Shalem was a licensed assassin with a perfect record and an ego to match. He specialized as a sharpshooter and would track a target for months, patiently waiting for the perfect shot. Enjoying almost celebrity status, he was able to finance a lavish lifestyle from his contracts. Why he turned away from a life of fame and riches to work for Invisible is an open question. Banks Real name: Jolie Murphy / Age: 29 Augments: Crypto Computer / Items: Neural Disrupter, Custom Paralyzer Banks earned her hacker nickname siphoning funds from heavily guarded financial accounts. She funneled the proceeds into the rebuilding of her hometown, becoming a local folk hero in the process. After a botched cranial implant, she joined Invisible to get access to the most advanced neuro-rehabilitative care outside of Corporate law. Dr. Xu Real name: Dr. Tony Xu / Age: 42 Augments: Subdermal Tools / Items: Neural Disrupter, Modded Shock Trap Dr. Tony Xu was a brilliant researcher who rose to prominence at the University of Hong Kong. He was caught after one too many 'exploratory' trips into a K&O server, and spent time in a detention center as a result. Too much a liability for any self-respecting University, Xu was unemployable upon release. He joined Invisible to gain personal protection while continuing his research. Nika Real name: Nika Muratova / Age: 32 Augments: Adrenal Regulator / Items: Nika's Volt Disrupter Muratova served as a bodyguard to the head of the most powerful oil company in Russia. A hostile takeover attempt led to an extended melee, during which she neutralized two dozen would-be assassins. She relented only after her employer died of a flashbang-induced heart attack. Not much of a conversationalist, Muratova prefers to let her actions do the talking. = Sharp Real name: Alex McTeague / Age: 49 Augments: Modular Cybernetic Frame / Items: Neural Disrupter It is arguable whether or not the human being born as Alex McTeague still exists. Driven by an obsession with perfecting his form, he has replaced most of his parts with a mechanical or vat-grown replacement. Originally funding his transhumanism through corporate bounty hunting, he joined Invisible when his augmentation ambitions grew beyond what is available on the open market. Prism Real name: Esther Martins / Age: 29 Augments: Refraction Chamber / Items: Neural Disrupter Esther Martins was a rising Holovid star when a rival leaked her teenage participation in anti-corporate riots. Fired by her studio and facing an unrelenting public smear campaign, she faked her death and went underground. With her dramatic training and a commandeered holorig, she spent a couple years running confidence jobs against corporate execs before joining Invisible. Missions Detention Center: Corporate Prisoners Detention centers hold high-value human assets for interrogation and deprogramming. There may be intercepted Invisible agents on-site. Server Farms: Mainframe Software Server farms are used to develop new network security technologies. We may find code that we can use to improve our infiltration routines. Secure Holding Facility: Corporate Espionage This is a secure site for the highest-value detainees. Proceed with caution. Security Dispatch: Advanced Gear This is a regional security office, so expect hardened resistance. High-level security operatives may have specialized gear that we can re-purpose. Executive Terminals: Current Site Plans Executive terminals have elevated security credentials. Compromise one, and we will be able to pinpoint other facilities of interest. Nanofab Festibule: Contraband Templates Most nanofabs have advanced security protocols to prevent unlicensed fabrications. The fabricator at this location has been compromised, so we will be able to construct a wider range of items. Vault: Credit Reserves This facility warehouses credit hashes. We could siphon off a portion without triggering a hash recall. Chief Finacial Suite: Financial Pass Code A highly-placed financial officer has an office in this facility. With his access codes, we can manipulate the market to our advantage. Cybernetic Labs: Augments This is a research and development lab for cybernetic augments. The augments in storage there will not yet haven been genecoded to specific users. Story The Agency (Invisible Incorporated) has been attacked by an enemy force or, most likely a collaboration of enemy forces. The Headquarters has been compromised and most of their active Agents have been either captured or killed. Central just barely managed to get out after sending a distress call to all currently active and non-captured Agents to rendezvous at a secret airstrip. To make matters worse, Incognita, the super A.I. able to hack any system without being physically connected to that system, has been heavily damaged and is dying. The Incognita datacore is currently wired into the plane, but that won't sustain her for long. A new mainframe must be found before Incognita completely collapses. Central has currently been authorized to direct the recovery effort and make use of every Agent currently active and/or retired, though, none of the retired Agents have responded. Central fears the worst for them. This sudden and devastating attack can only have been executed with inside help. There must be a mole, most likely multiple moles within the Agency. Yet another problem to worry about, but Central has to make due with the handfull of agents that are left. Incognita had extrapolated a list of the most likely corporations to execute such an attack, though government involvement has not been ruled out. The currently suspected corporation are FTM Corporation, Plastech Corporation, K&O Corporation and OMNI corp. All of these corporations have multiple affiliates across the world and Agents are spread thin, as it is, to infiltrate these corporations and gather as much intel as they can. And if possible, loot their corporate accounts. Meanwhile Central is putting all her efforts into finding the mole. However, they do not have much time left. There is currently no information available as to who is really in charge of Invisible Inc. Overview History